


Coming Home

by marquis1305



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Thane Krios Lives, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Prequel to Mass Effect 3, Thane finds a way past Shepard's lockdown, only to find that she is more worried than ever.His Siha needs him, and there is nothing he will not do for her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are people to blame for this, they know who they are.

It hadn’t taken long to figure out a plan. Alliance security was never as tight as they wanted to believe that it was. It hadn’t taken much to break into the house.

It had taken less to drug the guard, though likely it wasn’t needed. Not when he had seen how loyal the man was to his charge. But still, it was best not to take chances.

  
Not when she paced the floor every day. Worrying over things she could not control from where she was.

Not when he could read the tense lines of her body.

She was turning over once more in her bed. She had never slept easy, but it seemed worse than he remembered. It took only the sound of her voice crying out in anguish for him to make the decision. It was now or never.

Dropping silently from where he had hidden among the ventilation, he made his way towards the sleeping form. Creeping until he stood as a shadow over the bed. A flicker in his memory playing out before his eyes. The last time they had laid together.

The taste of her sweat soaked skin. The soft sighs, muffled between their lips. The way her body formed beneath his. The tight, wet heat as he plunged into her again and again. Trembling. Eyes open and watching. The perfect arch of her body as she-

Enough. He shook himself from the memory, it was one that he had revisited often in her absence. “Siha…”

His voice was soft as he reached out for her once more, brushing still wet tendrils of hair from her face. The scent of her shampoo lingering in the air. She barely stirred beneath his touch. A nightmare then, she always found it near impossible to wake from those.

Thane knew from experience the best way to bring her back to the waking world.

Her blankets were tangled about her legs, but it was no difficult feat to pull them loose. Not when her legs parted so easily to his familiar touch. The standard blue of Alliance issued underwear stark against her skin. He felt the smirk tug at his lips, the moment she sighed. Almost as if she had been expecting him.

As though he were coming home.

Fingers drifted up the inside of both thighs, feeling the smoothness of her skin. The definition of her hard won muscles. Carefully sliding onto the bed, making certain that the dip of his weight would not wake her before he was ready. Lowering his head to press a kiss to a scar, tracing along the ragged seam with his tongue. Earning another sigh from her lips. He had been there when she had earned this one. So resolute about letting it heal naturally, to regain some of what Cerberus had taken from her.

Giving a throaty chuckle against her skin. Hands gliding further up, brushing against the edge of her panties, the material soft. Carefully hooking the fingers of one hand beneath it, pulling it to one side.

Leaning close enough that he could catch her scent, and taking a deep breath.

She had never understood the appeal, not truly. It was difficult to explain how he could almost taste her arousal in the air. The way it made his skin itch to be pressed to hers. Or how his mouth watered, as it did now. There was something pure to it, a rawness that drove him to distraction. Too many times he had caught it in the heat of battle, nearly missing a target for sake of craving her.

How often she had teased about his impatience when they returned to her cabins upon the Normandy. Or the barely there snark to her voice upon the com systems when they fought in close quarters. He knew that he was not the only one to have caught it, after all, a Turian’s sense of smell was just as acute as his own. And Garrus was just as amused as Shepard to Thane’s reaction.

Pursing his full lips, Thane blew upon the sensitive skin. Watching as the goosebumps rose upon her hips, the tee shirt she had worn to bed riding up just enough that a thin sliver of skin appeared above the panty line.

It was there that he pressed his lips. Finger just barely teasing along the edge of her slit. Coaxing a soft moan from his Siha. His teeth just barely scraping along the line of her hip bone, remembering all too well how sensitive she was there. He could feel her begin to tense beneath him, laying his forearm beside her leg, to keep himself from pressing too much weight upon her.

“How I have missed you…” He whispered against her skin. His finger dipping in to tease at the gathering wetness. Brushing it upward to swirl against her clit. Never putting pressure upon it, even as he sucked a mark into the conclave of her hip. How he had needed to mark her once more, to claim her. His Shepard.

It wasn’t until he heard her soft whimpers, feeling as she started to wake, that Thane lowered himself to where he truly wished to be. Replacing his finger with his tongue upon her clit. Dragging against it teasingly. Pulling aside her panties even further, knowing he was stretching out the material, to give him further access. Suckling upon the bundle of nerves. Hands suddenly shooting upwards to land upon his head.

“Thane…” Barely a whispered moan. She was still asleep then, thinking this only a more pleasant dream. He would need to do better for his Siha. Pulling himself away, lips already covered with her slick, hooking the fingers of both hands at the top of her underwear. Pulling it down, and listening to the whisper of material against her skin. Pressing wet kisses to her thigh, while trying not to be distracted by the touch of her hands.

When he had pulled them down enough to slip over her feet, he stuffed the underwear into the pocket of his jacket. Smirking to himself once more.

It was not the first time he had taken a pair, no, the first had been when they had snuck into a dark corner of the citadel. When he had craved her beyond reason. And then she had had to make the journey back to the Normandy without them, with him watching her journey from the rafters.

The memory driving him onwards in his task. Nestling his mouth against her core, and dipping his tongue into the wet heat. Groaning almost silently into her, though the vibrations made her tense about him. His hands coming up against the inside of either thigh, barely keeping her from catching his head between them.

Another sign of her near waking.

Twisting his tongue within her, he brought it out to drag it through her folds, swirling at the end to tease her clit. Then plunging it within her once more, fucking her with as much power as he could manage. Breath ragged through his nose.

She was beginning to shiver, the muscles of her thighs twitching against his palms, that he knew she was drawing close. Lifting his lips to her clit, he hooked her leg over his shoulder. He could feel the beginning of an arch along her spine. The catch of her breath.

Knowing exactly what would push her over the ledge.

Thane lifted his hand to her. Slipping in his joined middle fingers, only to the first knuckle. Delicately pumping them in and in time with the pressure of his tongue against her clit. The moans from his Siha becoming quickly more desperate.

It was with a twist of his fingers, and a hard suck on the bundle of nerves that she finally found her release. Quickly removing his hand to allow himself the taste of her orgasm. The sudden scraping of nails against his scalp, and soft hiss of her inhale the only indication that Shepard had woken.

Thane allowed her to ride out her pleasure on his tongue. Pulling away to show glistening lips spread in a wry grin. “Hello again Siha, I hope you slept well.”

His lover panting beneath him only responded with a roll of her eyes. 


	2. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thane and Shepard argue about what constitutes winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not so surprise, surprise second chapter.

His gaze flickered over her, taking in the sudden looseness of her limbs, the way her lips twitched up in an almost smile. The brush of her hands along his arms, as she pushed up the sleeves of his jacket to the elbow.

“You’re not supposed to be here you know. I have a rather large babysitter who might object.”  
Of course she would be worried about him. Thane smirked. “He is sleeping, and will not wake for several hours, Siha.”

“And the cameras they think I don’t know that they planted about the apartment?”

Thane leaned over her, crawling his hands up along the outskirts of her body until they were on either side of her head. Curling about her to press a kiss to her cheek before whispering against the edge of her ear. “Kasumi says you’re welcome.”

That was all the permission she needed to begin. Thane chuckled darkly, allowing her hands to push the jacket from his shoulders. Letting it fall onto the bed behind them. His lips trailing along the soft skin of her neck. Using the tip of his nose to push aside the collar of her t-shirt as eager hands worked at the buckles of his vest.

“I’ll never understand why you insist on wearing this complicated bullshit…” She grumbled quietly. Pulling another dark laugh from his lips.

“Because I enjoy making you desperate.”

His words were accompanied with a bite to her shoulder. Tearing a harsh groan from her lips as his teeth fit once more over the claiming mark. She was his. As he would be hers until his last breath. Her nails raking down his now bare arms in turn, scraping along the scales in a way that burned and urged him to claim her once more.

Thane lowered one hand from where he had been bracing himself to push beneath her shirt. Smoothing the tips of his fingers along her skin. Unhurried caresses as he memorized her form once more beneath him.

Her own hands were not so patient as they quite literally tore the last of the buckles from his vest. Thane rose a brow down at her. Lifting up from where he had been leaning to let her push the material from his body. Leaving him in nothing but the pants he wore at his hips. The subtle tenseness of his body humming where her hands traced along his muscles. His body more dense and compact than the woman who laid beneath him, and still she was his equal in every way.

_Pinned beneath her on the mat. Staring up in wonder. A smirk playing on her lips. ‘Never underestimate a woman without a plan’. Sparks lighting a fire that could never be quenched._ The memory settling through him until he could blink it away. Coming back to the same smirk on her lips.

And suddenly he was pressed beneath her once more.

His Siha having used the momentary distraction to flip their positions. Her feet hooked about both his thighs to keep him pinned beneath her. Hips grinding down to seek out the friction of his trapped hardness. The leather of his pants quickly slicking with each motion. Dragging a ragged moan from her lips.

His hands slipped beneath her shirt once more. Seeking full breasts to caress. Flicking his thumbs at her nipples just as she hit another downward stroke, earning a strained whimper. Turning his head away as she leant over for a kiss.

“You’ve not had your antivenin, Siha. We cannot risk it.” He whispered gently, trying to soothe the ache of denying her by guiding her upwards once more. Surging up to keep them from being separated. Lips finding the strained material of her shirt, teasing at the peak of one breast. Suckling just enough to tease, to pull her to the edge.

“Thane… please… I don’t care.”

“But you will. I know you Siha, come morning, you will. And I will not take that from you. Not tonight.” Brushing his teeth against the sensitive skin as he spoke, protected only by the thin material of her shirt. Feeling her rhythmic grinding stutter over him in return. Lowering a single hand to her hip, gripping gently against her skin. Pressing just enough to guide her motions once more. Slower. Harder. Feeling the catch of her clit over the head of his clothed cock with each downward stroke. Lathing his tongue over the material separating him from her nipple, drawing it to a taunt peak.

The scent of her was driving him to distraction. The heady mixture of musk and soap and Shepard.

The need to thrust his cock home where it belonged. The only place it had ever belonged since the moment they had crossed paths. Wanting. Waiting.

He had promised her desperation after all.

She grew taunt. The sort of tension that comes from a lifetime living on a trigger pin, her body elongating with every minute motion, arching back as she sought out the only thing that would offer relief.

Whining as Thane lifted her from his hips by hands placed at hip and breast. Drawing her upward until her thighs quivered, back arching backwards until she was bowed, lifting onto her shins.

Bringing her core to his mouth once more.

It took only a sharp bite to her clit to send her screaming. Tremors wracking themselves through her body with her pleasure. Thane soothed the ache the only way he knew how, drawing the length of his tongue along her slit again and again, swirling the tip of it gently across the sensitive bud of nerves.

Hands slipping around to support her weight, letting her back fall slowly into his palms as she came down from her high. Following the pull of gravity, he cradled her until her back was caught by the mattress once more. Lips never stopping in their devotions. Whispering his prayers and adulations with every caress, flick, hum, and pull.

Thane waited for her to catch her breath before crawling up along her body once more. This time pulling the shirt along with him until he could pull it over her head, tossing it to one side. Feeling the almost pulsing heat along her skin as it pressed to his chest. Her hands coming up to rest along his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs in soft slow circles.

Rolling her eyes once more as the same wry grin he had worn earlier sprung to glistening lips once more.

“One of these days you’re going to let me win at this game.”

“Siha, I believe most people would count what you just experienced as winning.” Thane gave a throaty chuckle. Leaning down to press his lips over the dark mark he had left against the crook of her neck.

“Ass.”


End file.
